Example Character
.jpg |imagecaption = |aka = |status = Alive |species = Host |age = late 20s |gender = Female |actor = Example Cast Member |seasons = Season One |firstseen = "The Original" |lastseen = |death = |appearedin = |occupation = Rancher |deathdate = |deathcause = |ethnicity = American Caucasian |hair = Golden Blonde |eye = Greenish Blue |height = |weight = |family = * Peter Abernathy, father * un-named mother |images = Images }} , in The Original }} is a main character in the first season of Westworld. They are played by Example Cast Member. Summary A very brief description of this character's role in the story, no more than two or three sentences. Biography Background Describe 's background in a paragraph or so. Use the past tense, so say things like: Clementine grew up in a typical rancher's family. Season One The Original Describe 's actions and the things they witnessed in this episode Use the present tense to describe actions in an episode, so you can say things like: Clementine is shown growing up in a typical rancher's family, her days starts when she.... etc Only describe the things you know for sure, don't draw conclusions - even if they seem so obvious (to you) that it seems silly not to. Chestnut Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur? Dissonance Theory Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur? Personality Describe 's personality, what drives them, which key words define them, what frightens them. Relationships * Peter Abernathy: Peter Abernathy is 's something. The two of them share something you can describe here. * Bernard Lowe: Bernard is 's something. The two of them share something you can describe here. * Man in Black: The Man in Black is 's something. The two of them share something you can describe here. Appearances * Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" Trivia * If you know something interesting or amusing about how this character was written or played, here's where it should go. * This character was originally called Samuel, but this was changed when a woman was cast to play them. Notes * The quote "These violent delights have violent ends" that Dolores says she was told by her original father host is taken from Shakespeare. The host that played Old Peter Abernathy is said later to have previously been programmed as "The Professor", an evil cannibal cult leader with an affinity for quoting Shakespeare, among others. :The full context, spoken by Friar Lawrence in Act 2 Scene 6, is :In modern text, the line has been changed to "These sudden joys have sudden endings." * In an interview, Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy said that some of the inspirations about Dolores' character and her look come from Alice in Wonderland, and the Andrew Wyeth painting Christina's World.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/10/16/westworld-interview-3-stray Quotes References de:is Category:Examples